absolute love
by Namikaze Yukiko-chan
Summary: keinginanmu yang ingin sekolah di SMP Teiko. membuatmu mendapatkan cinta yang tak terduga selama ini/malereadersxakashi/BL/shonen-ai/judul yang gak nyambung/langsung ajah di baca
1. Chapter 1

Absolute love

Pairing : Oc x GoM

Raten : T

Desaimer : Yang pasti chara'y bukan punya saya.*ketahuan banget gak tau nama pengarang'y*

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Romance, Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuar anda sekalan muntah, EYD yang gak pernah bener, friendship, Shonen-ai atau BL (Boys Love) humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita.

Summary : Cinta itu kaya layang-layang, ketika kita gembira melihat layangan kita tinggi di atas langit, dan merasa sakit kalau layang-an itu putus dan terbang entah kemana. *perasaan semua cerita q yang aq masukin summary itu kagak pernah nyambung ama cerita*

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 01 : MY NAME IS….

.

.

Kau berlari secepat mungkin dengan membawa makanan pagimu –roti isi- seperti biasanya. Namun kali ini menuju sebuah sekolah menengah terkenal bernama Teiko. Kau selalu impi-impikan akan masuk kesana tahun lalu, namun baru terwujud sekarang. Ayahmu bersikeras bahwa sekolah manapun tidak akan menjadi masalah, karena pesimis dengan nilai raport mu yang sebangian merah. Walau seperti itu kau masih bersikeras mau sekolah ke Teiko yang merupakan impianmu.

Sebenarnya ayahmu tak sekejam kelihatannya. Terbukti dia mau memasukanmu ke Teiko. Namun neraka sudah menanti, untuk bisa memasuki sekolah elit, kamu harus mengikuti test masuk ke Teiko sekalipun kamu pindahan dari sekolah lain. Ini Membuatmu menjadi seakan-akan orang lain. Di karenakan kau membaca buku dengan rajin lebih dari biasanya. Ayahmu sampai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuanmu di matanya, namun agak terasa aneh melihat anak kesayangan macam kamu berubah sifat dari asalnya tidak bisa diam di suatu tempat sama lama-lama, layaknya cacing kepanasan dan suka sekali bermain basket dengan ayahmu, kini berbalik 360 derajat menjadi pendiam dan selalu bergaul dengan buku pelajaran.

Setelah hampir 10 menit kau berlari akhirnya kau berhasil sampai ke tempat tujuan. Meski belum ada siapa-siapa di sekolah karena masih jam 6 pagi. Namun semagatmu tak luntur begitu saja, Kau langsung pergi memulai petualangan yang bisa di bilang terlalu pagi untuk mengelilingi sekolahan barumu. Walaupun angin berhembus cukup dingin, justru tidakmematahkan semangatmu. Kau tersenyum-senyum sepanjang jalan hingga kau berhenti di sebuah GYM sekolah. Karena tanganmu sudah gatal dengan namanya bermain basket kau pun langsung melempar tas sekolahmu, membuka jas putihmu lalu mengambil bola yang tergeletak di lapangan GYM dan memasukannya ke ring. Kau tersenyum saat bola itu masuk dan mencetak angka, namun senyuman itu sirna kala kau melihat sekumpulan pemuda pelagi yang menonton aksimu di tengah lapangan.

"Hoh… ada tamu yang tak di undang" ucap pemuda berambut merahnya menatapmu dengan mata dwi warna sambil tersenyum sangat menyeramkan di matamu.

"_E-eto_." Kau tak bisa menjawab pemuda yang kamu tau adalah seorang kapten tim basket terkenal yang bisa disebut _Kiseki no sedai_. Akashi Seijirou.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari sini. Atau aku akan memberimu hadiah khusus ini." Lanjut Akashi sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda tajam yang tak lain adalah gunting keramat yang selalu ia bawa.

'_Yandere Type_.' Batinmu nista.

"Kamu anak pindahan itu yang lolos tes kepala sekolah itukan. Bu-bukannya aku memperhatikan. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja, _Nandayo_!" Ucap pemuda berambut hijau lumut sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

'Siapa juga yang akan percaya kata-katamu, idiot. Aku jelas-jelas kau melihat –mengintip- ruang kepala sekolah. Dasar _Tsundere megane_.'

"Midorima_cchi_ bohong. Aku melihatmu sedang mencoba membuka pintu ruangan kep –"

"_Urusaii_!" Balas pemuda hijau yang di panggil 'Midorima_cchi_' oleh temannya yang berambut kuning. Sambil melemparnya dengan sebuah benda yang kau ketahui adalah boneka kecil sebesar tangan berwarna pink.

'Oh, yang benar saja. Dia tak akan merasa kesakitan karena lemparan benda lucky itemmu.' Runtukmu dan anggota _kiseki no sedai _lainya, kecuali yang bersangkutan dan Akashi tentunya. Namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya, si rambut kuning itu pingsan. Entah beneran atau boongan, itu bukan urusanmu.

"Oi, nama lo?" Tanya pemuda berkulit tan berambut biru tua kepadamu.

"[Nama Lengkap] _desu_." Jawabmu.

"[Nama Kecil], nama yang aneh untuk seorang _**Cowok**_?" Balasnya mengejek.

Ingin sekali kau melempar pemuda berwajah preman itu dari hadapanmu. Tetapi, kau di kejutkan seorang pemuda mungil *takut marah, kalau aku nulis pendek* berambut biru muda yang datang secara tiba-tiba di hadapanmu sambil berkata 'Aomine_-kun_, tak baik membuat orang lain marah.' Dengan muka yang datar. Dan refleks kau berteriak. Untungnya kau tak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung.

"Ka-kau sejak kapan di sini!" Tanyamu.

"Aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi [marga keluarga]-_san._" Jawabnya.

"Be-benarkah?!"

"[Marga Keluarga]_chin_ boleh aku memiliki ini?" Tanya pemuda tinggi berambut ungu itu kepadamu.

"Me-miliki apa?"

"Yang ada di saku celanamu." Balasnya sambil menunjuk sebuah makan ringan panjang yang berada di saku celanamu. Bahkan kau tak ingat kalau ada snack. Lalu kau mengambilnya dari saku.

"Ini untukmu." Sambil tersenyum lalu memberikannya apa yang di inginkannya.

"Eh~ kenapa Cuma Murasakibara_cchi _yang di kasih saja. Aku juga mau _suu~_" Jawab Kise tiba-tiba sudah bangun dari penyiksaan.

"_Gomen_, aku Cuma punya satu." Balasmu.

"_Hidoi suu~_"

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, sekarang semua latihan 2 kailipat." Suara Akashi membuat semua pembicaraan yang mulai absurd itu berakhir. Lalu terlihat muka para anggota yang lain langsung masang muka masam.

"Dan untukmu." Lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke arahmu. Kau langsung bingung.

"Ikut lari dengan yang lain karena telah mengganggu latihan kami."

"Ta-tapi–" belum selesai menjawab, ucapanmu telah di potong dengan biadabnya oleh Akashi.

"Oh, jangan-jangan kau ingin di gandakan latihan." Balasnya dan lalu refleks kau mengeleng-geleng kepala cepat.

'2 kalilipat saja pusing. Apalangi kalau di tambah, mungkin aku bisa menyusul kakek di alam surge.' Pikirmu nista.

.

.

.

"Kamu ngak apa-apakan [Marga keluarga]-_san_?" Tanya wali kelasmu saat melihat kondisimu yang mirip tikus got yang baru selesai mandi di empang kotor.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, _Sensei_." Balasmu.

"Ya sudah, nah ini kelasmu. Kamu tunggu di sini sampai aku mempersilahkanmu masuk." Perintah _sensei_ dan dibalas anggukkan olehmu sebagai tanda mengerti.

'Dasar _Oni_! Belum juga aku masuk ke klubnya. Dia sudah memberikan porsi latihan padaku.' Pikirmu. Ketika kau melihat dari jendela pintu kelas. Dari candela, kau melihat Wali kelasmu berkata.

"Hei, masuk!" sambil agak teriak.

Lalu kau masuk ke kelas setelah membenarkan pakaianmu. Ngak _maching_ banget, kalau murid baru keliatan habis di keroyok massa. Dengan segera kau, langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, namaku [nama lengkap]. Pindahan dari SMP Shoein. Namaku emang terlalu cewek. Tetapi aku beneran cowok. Mohon bantuannya." Jawabmu lantang. Dan membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening. Saat kau melihat semua teman sekelasmu dari depan kelas. Bulu romamu langsung merinding saat melihat Akashi seijurou, berada di bangku dekat jendela baris ketinga di dalam kelas sebari tersenyum –atau dalam hal ini menyeringai- iblis.

"_Ne, ne_. [marga keluarga]-_kun_. Kamu sudah punya pacar?" seorang gadis berambut hitam sepunggung memakai bondu putih itu memecahkan keheningan kelas saat ini. Mungkin pertanyaan ini bisa berarti dua kemungkinan. pertama kau di akui tampan atau pilihan kedua, dia saat ini sedang menghinamu. Tapi dari tatapan matanya, kau menyimpulkan bahwa dia jujur dan serius dengan perkataannya.

"Belum sih." Jawabbmu seadanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Cie~ Hana-_hime_ sedang jatuh cinta." Teriak para cewek serempak.

"Cih, cowok baru itu sok kegantengan." Ucap seorang cowok berambut coklat tak terima juga di seteujui semua cowok, kecuali wali kelasmu dan Akashi tentunya.

"Kamu rumahnya di mana? Boleh dong kami kapan-kapan mampir."

"Bo-boleh."

"_Ne-ne_ –

Entah kenapa pembicaraan ini ngak akan ada habisnya kalau tak di hentikan oleh _sensei_ yang udah keliatan gatel banget pingin ngajar dari tadi.

"Nah, anak-anak bertanyanya bisa di sambung sesudah istirahat. Dan kamu bisa duduk di …. Ah, di belakang Akashi-_san_ di pojok dekat jendela barisan ke-4."

Jantungmu terasa terhenti.

'Apa ini semacam kutukan dari tuhan karena telah membunuh tikus dekil hitam and bulukkan di kamarku.' Runtukmu.

Oh ayolah, mana mungkin tikus bisa mengutuk seseorang. Memangnya ini cerita maling kundang.

Dengan rasa was-was. Kau berjalan menuju tempat yang di tunjuk wali kelasmu. Selangkah demi selangkah, menghayati cara berjalanmu yang kini tak bisa di sebut **normal**. Kau berjalan bagaikan robot juga tanganmu yang ter-ayun-ayun kedepan kebelakang secara bergantian mengikuti langkah kakimu. Seakan-akan ini adalah hari terakhirmu.

Akhirnya kau duduk dengan selamat sentosa. Kalau sekarang ini tidak ada orang, pasti kau akan menari ala _Boyband_ korea atas keselamatan nyawamu. Dan tampa kau sadari Akashi makin menyeringai hebat kala kau telah duduk di kursimu.

.

.

.

Teng, Teng, Teng….

( Jam istirahat )

Saat istirahat tiba, tak seperti biasanya para siswa-siswi di kelas berkumpul di suatu tempat –tepatnya di mejamu–. Tapi menurutmu itu Wajar, karena menjadi anak baru di kelas adalah, kau akan di kelilingi siswa dan siswi dengan sederet pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab biarpun sedikit, namun bisa memuaskan hasrat ingin taunya. Tentu dengan sebuah senyuman, Meskipun pertanyaannya agak **melenceng** dari topik. Misalnya,

"_Lingkar pinggangmu berapa?"_ atau _"Kau sudah pernah nonton GGS (ganteng-ganteng serigala) di tipi Indonesia itu? Pemainnya menurutku ngak ganteng-ganteng amat." _Atau yang seperti ini _" kamu homo bukan?"_

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang di lontarkan teman-temanmu itu terlalu melenceng dari yang kau pikirkan. Terkadang kau berpikir, ini baru se-hari kau jalani. Gimana seterusnya? Bisa-bisa kau masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continue~**

.

Hore chap 1 tamat. Tadinya aku gak bakalan nulis lagi, habis udah kehabisan ide. Tapi karena Fandom ini aku mulai semangat menulis lagi.

Oh, ya ada yang kenal aku gak? Belum kenal aku?

Aku kasih clu'y ya…

Aku anak yang hobby banget nyasar di fandom tetangga.

Masih kagak tau? Ya udah deh kita kenalan ajah.

Yukiko desu. Atau kalian bisa memanggilku Yuki. Aku juga gak keberatan klo kalian menambahkan -_san, -chan _atau bahkan_ -kun_ di belakang namaku. Aku anak baru di Fandom ini. Salam kenal..

.

.

Sekedar info. Mungkin cerita bakal habis 4 chap. Kalau respon kalian banyak setelah chap seterusnya, aku akan nambah chap'y lebih dari 4. Soalnya aku paling banyak nulis 2 chap di fandom tetangga. Tapi aku mau meninggkatkan kemampuan.

.

Karena kalau tidak, aku takkan bisa berkembang.

.

Kok rasanya aku pernah dengar kalimat itu, di anime apa ya? :3

Mohon di ripiu ya~

Kritik dan saran di terima kok.

.

Oke sampai jumpa di chap 2

.

.

.

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Absolute love

Pairing : OcMale x Akashi.

Raten : T

Desaimer : Yang pasti chara'y bukan punya saya.*_ketahuan banget gak tau nama pengarang'y* _

Story : Namikaze Yukiko-chan

Warning : Romance, Ke OOC-nya yang akan membuat anda sekalian muntah, EYD yang gak pernah bener, friendship, Shonen-ai atau BL (Boys Love) humor garing dan segala yang ancur-ancur beserta MissTYPO yang bertebaran di sepanjang cerita.

Summary : _*Tiba-tiba pingin ganti summary*_ Cinta itu tak ada batas. Karena cinta memiliki arti luas. Dan cinta juga tak mengenal umur, suku, ras, agama, serta …. tinggi badan. _*Yuki langsung kabur, takut ada Sei-tan nogol lalu membunuh yuki dengan gunting kratmanya.*_

_._

_._

.

.

Langsung aja di baca!

Don't like, don't read.

.

.

.

CHAPTER 02 DOKI-DOKI NO KOKORO!

.

.

Mungkin jam makan siang adalah surganya untukmu, sebab belajar setengah hari membuat perut kosong, dan kalau kosong berarti kau tak akan bisa konsentrasi di kelas karena bahan bakar di tubuhmu sudah habis. Oke mungkin terdengar seperti yang ada di otakmu hanya makan dan basket. Tapi bukankah itu sangat masuk akal, mengingat manusia mendapatkan sebagian besar tenaganya dari apa yang dia makan.

Bagi sebangian murid di jepang, jarang sekali orang yang mau menghabiskan makan siangnya di atap sekolah, mereka menganggap makan siang di atap apalagi sendiri karena dia tak punya teman atau sedang ingin menyendiri*. Tapi kau dan teman barumu saat ini hendak makan siang di tempat yang _Author_ sebutkan tadi. Menikmati makan siang dengan tenang di atap mungkin adalah pilihan yang bagus, di tambah cuaca hari ini tidaklah terlalu panas juga langit siang ini sangat indah di pandang mata. Sebenarnya ada alasan tersendiri kau mau ikut dengan mereka. Yaitu kau tak ingin dekat-dekat dengan pemuda berambut merah, bermata dwi warna –Akashi Seijurou- yang ada di kelasmu.

"Ne, [marga keluarga]-_kun_ akan masuk klub?" Tanya pemuda berambut hitam yang tertata rapih dan bermata sipit karena pake kacamata berwarna hitam yang berada di samping kananmu.

"Aku akan–"

"Pastinya kau mau masuk klub teniskan? Katamu tadi kau lumayan ahli bermain tenis." Sebelum kau membalas ucapannya. Kata-katamu sudah terpotong oleh temanmu yang satu lagi yang berada di samping kirimu. Dan dengan sengaja merangkul bahumu dengan kuat. Pemuda berambut coklat berambut ayam itu sangat percaya diri berbanding lurus dengan yang satu lagi.

"Benarkah itu, [marga keluarga]-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Aku berencana masuk klub basket." Jawabmu mantap.

"HEEEHH…!" teriak mereka berbarengan. "KAMU SERIUS MAU MASUK KLUBNYA SI AKASHI…!" Lanjut mereka berbarengan.

"Tentu aja aku serius dengan yang aku katakan~" Jawabmu santai sambil memakan bekal makan siangmu.

"Kau mau masuk ke klub **sinting** itu?" Sembrot pemuda berambut coklat itu di wajahmu hampir saja kau mati tersedak kalau kau tak buru-buru meminum minumanmu itu.

"**Sinting**?" Ucapmu mengulang pertanyaan teman barumu. "Apa maksudmu? Kaito?" Tanyamu bingung.

"Begini [Marga keluarga]_-kun_. Kau pasti pernah dengar _Kiseki no Sedai_-kan?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam.

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Yukimura." Jawabmu malas sambil memutarkan kedua bola matamu. 'aku kesini karena ingin masuk ke ke klubnya' batinmu.

"Jadi begini, _Kiseki no sedai_ adalah _sekumpulan cowok warna-warni _yang memiliki kekuatan melebihi monster di klub basket. Ku dengar banyak sekali orang yang ingin masuk ke klubnya, tapi setelah beberapa hari, orang yang masuk klub itu akan langsung ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari klub karena tekanan mental." Jelas Kaito.

"Tekanan mental? Apa maksudnya?" Tanyamu.

"Itu di karenakan salah satu dari keajaiban suka sekali menghancurkan mental lawan yang sudah berkerja keras, [marga keluarga]-_kun_." Balas Yukimura.

"Namanya Murasakibara Atsushi, jika kau masih ingin masuk ke klub itu, kau harus jaga jarak dengannya. Atau paling tidak kau keluarkan kelebihanmu dalam bermain basket."

"Kelebihanku, ya…?" jawabmu bingung. Lalu kau berpikir dengan keras.

.

"Ada apa, [nama kecil]? Kau terlihat bingung…." Tanya Kaito.

"Sepertinya aku tak memiliki kelebihan deh..?!" jawabmu sambil nyegir kuda.

"Idiot" Ucap Kaito.

"A-APAN KAU MEMANGGILKU IDIOT…!" Balasmu.

"KAU MEMANG PADA DASARNYA IDIOT. MAU MASUK KE KLUB ITU SAMA AJAH MENCARI MATI…!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua…!"

"_NANI_…?!" Gerammu.

Namun pertengkaran kalian pun terhenti oleh suara –

.

**Teng …. Teng …. Teng …(suara bel)**

.

.

Hening beberapa detik….

.

.

"Oke, kita lanjutin lagi besok…!" Ucapmu.

"Oke, siapa takut…!" Balas Kaito.

Yukimura hanya memandang dengan penuh khawatir ke kalian berdua. Memang pertemanan tidak seharusnya selalu akur, tetapi kalau hari pertama sudah bertengkar, gimana seterusnya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menurut kalian gimana rasanya menjalani kehidupan sekolah? Lelah atau capek? Ataukah menyenangkan karena bisa berinteraksi dengan seumuran kalian di suatu tempat. Ya mungkin adakah yang mau menambahkan? Silahkan di ripiu setelah fic geje ini selesai** #plak!** Abaikan saja kata yang di ujung.

Nah, kalau di tambah ekstrakulikuler? Mungkin akan lebih capek lagi, namun menyenangkannya , saat ada orang-orang yang entah seangkatan atau lebih tinggi satu klub yang sama dan hobby (kegiatan klub) yang sama di klub mungkin itu akan jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada di kelas, karena bisa bertukar pikiran.

Dan di jepang, setiap siswa-siswi di wajibkan untuk mengikuti ekstra.

Dan tak terkecuali kamu yang saat ini sudah berada di kantor guru. Untuk mencari pelatih pria basket di sekolah barumu. Ngak banget kali, kalo kamu dateng-dateng ke klub dan lalu bilang mau jadi anggota baru. Entar malah kamu bakal di lempar gunting sama kapten neraka.

Setelah sesi wawancara dengan pelatih. Akhirnya kau di terima olehnya. Oh, betapa senangnya engkau saat itu. Dan pelatih menyuruhmu untuk ke lapangan basket denganya. Mungkin untuk memperkenalkan dirimu secara resmi dengan para anggota yang telah lebih dulu masuk jadi anggota dan juga menyelamatkan nyawamu dari sebuah gunting sakti.

.

.

.

.

"Ho~ jadi si cewek ini akan masuk anggota? "

"Ye, [marga keluarga] ternyata masuk klub kita _suu~_ nanti pulangnya kita one on one yuk~"

"Jadi kamu beneran masuk, bu-bukan karena aku ngitip kamu saat di ruang guru. Aku kebetulan lewat saja!"

"[marga keluarga]-_kun_, ku harab kamu bisa betah di sini."

"[marga keluarga]_chin_, apa kamu punya makanan lagi?"

"Ah, anggota baru ya~ selamat datang di klub basket~ ah, namaku Momoi Satsuki _yoroshiku_."

Entah kenapa suasana di GYM serasa damai, mungkin di karenakan kapten neraka belum muncul karena ada yang harus di kerjakan. Jadilah mereka hanya bisa mengobrol karena latihan tidak di awasi kapten neraka. Mereka keliatan sangat menikmati suasana damai ini di tambah pelatih ada urusan dadakan dan langsung cabut dari GYM.

Semua terlihat baik-baik saja sebelum kau dan semuanya menyadari bahwa ternya—

**BRAK!**

"Semua lari keliling sekolah 20 kali."

—ta si kapten berdarah dingin sudah menyelesaikan urusannya.

.

Baru beberapa putaran, hujan secara tiba-tiba turun dengan deras. Membuat para member Kiseki no Sedai basah kuyub, termasuk juga kau. Untungnya Akashi memberi perintah untuk melanjutkan lari di dalam GYM.

Setelah berlari, pemanasanpun di mulai untuk para member klub minus Kuroko, karena dia sudah pingsan duluan karena kecapean berlari.

'Seandainya aku bisa pingsan kayak Kuroko.' Batinmu dan para member klub nista, kecuali Akashi tentunya.

Latihanpun berakhir pukul 6 sore, namun hujan masih belum berhenti. kau menyesal tak mendengar nasehat ayahmu untuk selalu membawa payung apalagi ini adalah musim hujan. Anggota yang lain sudah pulang duluan, dan hanya kau yang masih berada di GYM sekolah. Namun saat kau keluar dari tempat ganti, kau melihat Akashi sedang bersandar di pintu GYM.

"Akashi_-san_ kenapa belum pulang?" Tanyamu.

"…." Balasnya.

Kau melihat dia beberapa saat lalu sebuah suara Akashi memecahkan keheningan.

"Kau mau pulang tidak. Atau kau mau menginap di GYM, kebetulan penjaga sekolah sedang sakit hari ini. Kalau mau kau bisa menggantikannya" Ujar Akashi mengejutkanmu.

"Mn, sebenarnya aku juga mau pulang, ta-tapi—" sebelum kau menyelesaikan ucapanmu.

"Kau berniat untuk menunggu sampai malam. Hujan seperti ini tak akan bertahan lama. Kalau mau kau bisa sepayung denganku." Sebelum ucapanmu selesai Akashi sudah memotong ucapanmu.

"Eh, ta—" inginya sih kau membantah namun belum selesai kau sudah di pelototi oleh mata dwi warna itu.

"Ba-baiklah." Jawabmu terpaksa ikut perintahnya di karenakan takut sama dia, di tambah si Akashi memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, takut ada gunting merah yang mendadak mendarat ke kepalamu.

Setelah itu kalian berdua berjalan ke gerbang SMP Teiko dengan menggunakan payung Akashi ehem berdua. Entah kenapa suasana seperti ini membuat hati para fujodashi yang kebetulan lewat berdoki-doki ria sambil menahan jeritanya di bawah pohon sekolah. Melihat kemesraan kalian.

.

—Ano Yuki? Tidakkah kau berfikir bahwa naskah yang di atas sepertinya salah deh?

—Eh, benarkah…? ….. Wah inikan naskah buat tugas novel bahasa Indonesia! *baru sadar*

.

Back to real naskah! Adegan di ulangi lagi!

Entah kenapa suasana seperti ini membuat hatimu berdoki-doki ria. Kamu sendiri pun tak bisa mengartikannya.

Entah kenapa waktu terasa seakan lambat buatmu, ingin sekali kau lari dari Akashi, namun kau tak bisa melakukannya di karenakan kau yang memegang payung milik Akashi. Kalau kau kabur dari dia, otomatis payung berwarna transparan tersebut akan terbawa olehmu yang artinya serangan gunting tepat sasaran ke kepalamu karena meninggalkan Akashi dengan keadaan basah oleh hujan. Kalaupun di lempar, hasilnya bakal sebelas-duabelas sama, bakal kena serangan gunting. Kalaupun di berikan ke Akashi, kamu bakal seratus persen yakin bakal kena tusukan gunting sebelum kau bisa meloloskan diri.

Ouh…

ouh…

Dan lihatlah mukamu yang agak memerah, wah terlihat _kawaii_ sekali apalagi sambil gerogi di sebelah _Seto Kaicho**_ tersebut. Andaikan kau tau bahwa tingkahmu membuat sebuah senyuman —atau dalam hal ini seringai— dari bibir seksi Akashi mengembang. Dan kali ini dia dengan sengaja merapatkan dirinya . Hampir saja kau mati meledak karena menahan malu yang berkepanjangan. Kalau saja kau sudah sampai di halte bus terdekat. Lalu dengan secara tak sopan kau pergi dari Akashi tampa memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kembali ke sekolah bukanlah hal yang patut di harapkan terutama olehmu. Bukan, bukan karena kau ingin menghindari pelajaran sejarah jepang, bukan juga menghindari ulangan matematika yang akan di laksanakan hari ini.

Di karenakan kau akan bertemu kembali dengan pemuda dwi warna yang selalu mengatakan kata _Absolute_.

'Oh _Kami-sama_, andai engkau tau hambamu yang paling ganteng dan kece badai ini tak kuat menahan cobaan darimu.' Batinmu nista saat memasuki pintu kelas.

Ingin sekali kau berteriak '**AKU BUKAN KARAKTER BL!**' namun jika kau berteriak seperti itu di lorong atau di jalan yang ramai. Dapat di pastikan kau akan langsung di bawa kerumah sakit jiwa, dan ayahmu akan mengutukmu seumur hidup karena mencoreng nama keluarga sendiri. Ups, kayaknya kau dulu terlalu sering bergaul dengan otaku cewek yang menamakan diri mereka Fujoshi, makanya otakmu ikutan konslet.

Hah~ menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kau tak bisa mundur lagi, apalagi kau sudah memutuskan untuk tetap sekolah di SMP Teiko. Kalau kau pindah sekolah mau di kemanakan mukamu yang saat itu kau memohon-mohon pada ayahmu agar pindah sekolah dengan syarat harus mendapatkan nilai yang bagus saat ujian masuk dan ujian lainnya di sekolah barumu. Mau taruh di kemana? di tempat sampah?

Kau memasuki kelas dengan langkan percaya diri walau dalam kenyataannya, dalam hati, kau takut setengah mati. Karena masalahnya kau duduk di belakang Akashi, yang pasti saat pelajaran berlangsung kau tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik karena menatap pemuda yang berada di depanmu secara terus-menerus.

Dan siapa sih yang tidak akan peduli dengan seseorang yang kau kagumi dan yang kau sukai tersebut. Apalagi saat ini dia saat ini menghadap ke arahmu dan menatapmu dengan intens. Kau pun berpura-pura membaca sesuatu agar kalian tidak saling melempar pandangan. Namun hal ini tak berlangsung lama, berterimakasihlah pada Himuro Tatsuya-_sensei _yang saat ini hendak mengajar mata pelajaran bahasa inggris di kelasmu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah anak-anak, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan presentasi kelompok yang terdiri dari 5 orang yang harus mempresentasikan _Water Cycle***_ besok." Sebuat kalimat yang mengejutkan dari Himuro-_sensei _kepada murid di kelasmu, langsung membuat mereka langsung kompak mengatakan—

"EEEEHHHH….! APA NGAK KECEPETAN PRESENTASINYA…!" Protes para siswa-siswi bersamaan di kelas.

" Soalnya _sensei _ada perlu minggu depan, jadi besok saja presentasinya ….. Kalau tidak ada salah satu kelompok mengerjakan maka _sensei _akan menyuruh kalian buat bersihin lantai sekolah pakai lidah kalian masing-masing loh~" Jawab Himuro-_sensei _dengan memasang muka mempesona sekaligus mengeluarkan pheromone yang membuat para siswi di kelas kelepek-kelepek.

Seperti pepatah lama mengatakan jangan melihat seseorang dari sampul mereka, bisa jadi orang yang terlihat baik di matamu, bisa jadi sewaktu-waktu ke mode kejam kayak Himuro-_sensei_ yang hampir sebelas duabelas sama dengan murid SMA di fandom tetangga yang menceritakan tentang anime American football dan dia selalu membawa senjata dan suka bawa buku hitam laknat, yang membuat orang lain takut denganya.

"Nah _sensei _memberikan kebebasan buat kalian buat kelompok masing-masing"

'Aduh aku sekelompok sama siapa ya? Jangan sampai aku sekelompok sama Akashi.' Batinmu.

Lalu kau melihat temanmu Kaito dan Yukimura sepertinya kekurangan anggota, dengan segera kau meluncur ke tempat mereka yang berada di sebrang *emang sungai*

"Hei boleh aku gabung kelompok kalian?" tanyamu.

"Boleh kok… jadi tinggal 2 orang lagi" balas Yukimura ramah.

"A-ano, boleh aku ikut kelompok kalian" Ucap seorang gadis yang kalau kau tak salah dia di panggil Hajime oleh para siswa di sini saat perkenalanmu waktu itu.

"Boleh-boleh! malah kami malah seneng banget ada di kelompok kami." Balas Kaito terlihat senang.

"Cuma kaito_-kun_ doang yang ngarep. Hihihi …." Canda Yukimura yang di balas Kaito dengan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Yukimura hingga membuat si empunya memerah. Entah apa yang di bisikan olehnya, yang pasti itu adalah sesuatu yang memalukan buat Yukimura itu sendiri.

"Berarti tinggal satu lagi." Gumanmu.

"Apa masih ada kelompok yang anggota kurang?" Tanya Himuro-_sensei_ tiba-tiba. Refleks saja Kaito mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"di sini _sensei,_ kurang 1 orang lagi!" jawabnya bersemangat.

"Baiklah, Akashi akan masuk kelompok kalian."

'Oh, Akashi akan sekelompok dengan ki— EEEEHHH….! Se-sekelompok dengan si raja setan?!' batinmu rada _loding please wait_ tadi.

"Nah, pembagian sudah selesai. Sekarang kalian presentasikan besok, pertama adalah…."

.

.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continue~**

Yuki : selamat pagi _*entah yang baca fic geje ini sore atau malem and ini fic di publis kayaknya sore*,_ Kembali lagi dengan saya, Jeremy tet-*_langsung lempar sandal ke Yuki*_

Readers: yang bener dong, ngasih salamnya! _*sambil ngamuk*_

Yuki : iye, aku ulang ya~. Hai semuanya~ ketemu lagi bersama Yuki nih yang membawakan fic nista multi-chap yang nomor wahit! *_soal'y baru sekali buat multi-chap di fandom ini :3*_ . pengakuan cinta OC kita ke Sei-tan belum kelihatan di sini, nanti di chap tiga. Dan entah kenapa aku kepikiran buat Tatsu-chan jadi _sensei _di sini. Mungkin gara-gara ada yang riques kali ….. kalian pasti menunggu sangat lama sampai jamuran gak? **#plak!**

Readers : iya bener kami kelamaan nunggu, biasanya dalam waktu kurang dari seminggu udah publish kelanjutan fic.

Yuki : habis hujan melulu sih, jadi gak bisa ke warnet. Kalau pake laptop sendiri susah buka fanfiction net di tambah alat pengisi baterai laptop rusak jadi gak bisa di lanjutin buat ngetik fic-fic ku.

Readers : alesan.

Tetsu-_chan_ : dan ini fic tidak akan ada nyawa tampa ada yang meripiu hasil kerja Yuki_-san_. _*sambil pasang muka datar*_

Yuki : AAH…! Tetsu-c_han _sejak kapan kamu di sini?! _*kaget* _

Tetsu_-chan_ : aku sudah ada di sini dari tadi Yuki-_san_. Dan tolong bisahkah anda memanggil saya tampa akhiran _–chan_?

Yuki : kan, Tetsu-_chan_ terdengar kawaii~ di bandingin Tetsu-_kun_. Lagipula Tetsu-_kun_ itukan panggilan sayang Satsuki-_chan_ ke kamu. Udah ah, di tutup ajah. Nah, Ryouta-chan monggo di tutup dengan big thanks'y sama balasannya!

Ryouta-_chan_ : oke-_suu~_ ini special thank buat —

_**Yuuki Hanami**__ Kata Yukicchi ini udah lanjut._

_ Keita (Guest) Kata Yukicchi ini juga udah updet. Kata Yukicchi ini Tatsu-chan*bukan Tetsu-chan* udah di munculin, walau Cuma sebentar sih. Hehehe….. _

—Tapi kok aku juga di tambah –_chan, suu_~ sedangkan Akashi_cchi_ ngak?

Yuki : soalnya kalau di panggil 'Sei-_chan_' kok serasa mirip panggilan sayang Reo sama dia. Hehehe….

Readers : _'tapi kedengaran kayak setan bukan 'Sei-tan' kalau gak di dengerin baik-baik' _batin.

Minna (para chara) & Yuki: kami akan muncul tahun depan _*supaya bikin penasaran ajah*_

Readers : KELAMAAN!

Yuki :iya deh, kalau Yuki sempat bikin *_di hajar massa_* habis banyak tugas Yukinya setelah Yuki udah kelas XII. ah, minna-san pernah di suruh buat tugas presentasi bahasa inggris ngak?

Keterangan

*menurutku. Soalnya rata-rata di anime kalau chara makan sendiri di atap berarti pingin menyendiri makanya datang ke atap sekolah.

**Seto Kaichou artinya bisa jadi ketua OSIS.

*** Bagi yang gak tau, water cycle berarti siklus air dalam bahasa inggris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Words : 2,654

Salam Yukiko-chan ^-^


End file.
